Grob Slatke Duše
Istinite mejdandžije Objavljena takođe u Bosanskoj vili, XVII/1902. br. 14–15, kao jedna od priča „S planine i ispod planine“, ona je iste godine ušla i u prvu Kočićevu zbirku pod tim naslovom. Upeklo sunce - sažeže sve! Došlo nebo modro kao čivit. Izvedrilo se, nigdje oblačka da opaziš. Daleko tamo - daleko oko Osmače i Lunjevca uhvatila se plavičasta timorina, pa treperi i drhće pod uzavrelim sunčanim zracima. Prijatan miris skorušenog planinskog sijena s teškim smolastim zadahom mrtvih, sparenih jela i omorika, nekako teško pada čovjeku na dušu u ovoj zagušljivoj planinskoj žezi. Sjedimo ja i Dule pred kolibom. U hladu smo. Iznad nas se diglo nekoliko krošnjastih smrčika, pa sumorno bacaju preko nas debele, šiljaste sjenke. Samo se gdjegdje kroz razmaknuto granje probija sunce, prosipljući zažarenu svjetlost u snopljastim mlazovima po divljačnoj, mlječikastoj travi. - Viđe li ti, brate si moj slatki, današnje žege i vrućine! - odahnu krupno Dule, pa razdrlji znojavu košulju na širokim, runjavim prsima. - A samo da ti je znati kakva ljuta zima more biti ’vođe, na planini. - Zima, veliš? - Da, zima, zima! Koliko li je samo svijeta pomela mećava na ’voj planini! Vidio si, valjada, one grobove iznad mog šjenokosa… u ’nom pristranku? - Jesam. - Ono su sve pometenički i ginjenički grobovi. Sve je ljuto, nemirno, goropadno i tvrdoglavo na ’voj planini i ispod ove planine. U nas je rijetkost pitom i vamo pokoran čojek. A ima i’ dosta koji, ako ’š, ovog suda mlogo i ne bendaju… Vidiš onaj grob s novim, bijelim biljegom iznad mojije otkosa? Ono je grob Slatke Duše… - Slatke duše! - začudih se ja. Kako to slatke duše? - "Kako to slatke duše!" - kao da se malo Dule ljutnu. Lijepo! Slatke Duše ono je grob… On se podiže na koljena i pruži ruku između dva vrhunca, kroz koje se bjelasalo selo dolje pod planinom. - Eno, ono tamo nakraj sela u ’noj dolini, više koje ko u sumaglici trepere dvije jasike… Vidiš li? Vidiš zar! E, nođe ti je bio kućerak Slatke Duše. Tako je svak zvao starog Miju, pokoj mu duši! Prozvali su ga, belćim, tako što je on svakog zvao slatkom dušom. Poznavo on koga, ne poznavo - on svakom: moja slatka dušo! Prije nekoliko godina - poče Dule, a čelo mu se namršti - diže ga spaija sa starog kućišta i naseli na njegovu starevinu nekakva Ličanina. Žao je to, prežao bilo pokojnom Miji, ama, šta je mogo! Spaija i sud tražili su da se preseli jer nije imo čeljadi da obrađuju ziratnu zemlju, a to je šteta, rekoše mu dolje u sudu, i za spaiju i za carevinu. Velika je snaga čeljadi u Mije bila, pa sve obamrije i u ’voj pošljednjoj buni izginu. Ostade sam s jednim oženjenim sinom, koji neke godine plati glavom na saraorini, kad se gradila cesta od Banje Luke do Jajca. Prošćeš, domaćica toga mu sina preuda se gore u Lokvare i prevede sa sobom malog Stojana, jedino unuče Mijino… Tako je on, kukavac, osto ko okresana grana sam samdijan! Jedva su ga digli sa starog kućišta. Baš sam se tuko kad ga digoše. - Ajde, stari, prtljaj! - vele mu đendari. On sio na kućni prag, podnimio se na obje ruke, pa šuti i gleda u zemlju. - Neću! - izdera se Mijo silovito, pa podiže oči, u kojima se svijetlilo nekoliko suza. - Zar je baš do tog došlo? Zar da ja ostavim svoju zemlju, svoje kaleme i velike voćare, koje sam ja glavom sadio i podizo?!… Kome da ostavim? Švabi… Ličaninu! A moj Stole, moja slatka duša, kad odraste da ide tom Švabi u najam!… A-a, to ne mere biti! - Ajde, ajde, stari! - vele mu đendari malo blaže. Moraš jer te zakon goni; ne gonimo te mi… - Čuješ, gospodine, ostavite me još jedno dvije, tri godine, u tom će i moj Stole odrasti, pa kad sine proleće, sve će ovo zacrnjeti. Sve ćemo mi ovo uzorati… ja i moj Stole. Onda će biti i caru premilosnom i spaiji svega dosta… Tako ti to meni učini, moj dobri gospodine, moja slatka dušo! - objesi se Mijo o vrat jednom đendaru, pa stade plakati. Teško li je gledati, brate si moj slatki, kad star insan plače! - Nemoj, gospodine, da na mene pane prokletstvo da sam ugasio svoju krsnu svijeću, da sam ostavio svoju krv brez kuće i kućišta, a na vakom današnjem zemanu! Nemoj, moja slatka dušo, da se zatre moje pleme… moja krv, bog ti svaku sreću dao! - preklinje pokojni Mijo, a suze mu teku niz obraze ko kiša. - Mi, stari, ne možemo ništa. Zakon te goni; mi te ne gonimo. - Kakav je to zakon?! - jauknu Mijo i svali se na zemlju. - Pustite me da se pošljednji put isplačem na svojoj zemlji. Zemljo moja, majko moja… - zagrcnu se. Zemljo moja, majko moja, koliko ti sam znoja, suza i krvi svoje na tebi prolio! Koliko li sam jada i čemera na tebi vidio!… Stole moj, moja slatka dušo! Stole moj, grdna rano moja!… Ja velim: pošljednji put. Nije pošljednji, nije! Stole moj, krvi moja, tražićemo mi svoju pravu. Ić’emo mi u Beč. Znam ja đe su carska vrata… - To ti, stari, možeš odma tražiti dok ti unuk odraste, a sad ustaj! - Baš se mora ići? - pita Mijo i gleda oštro u đendare. - Mora! Zakon te goni; mi te ne gonimo. - Onda vas molim s božje strane, prikaž’te dolje sudu da moje kućište predade kom našem čovjeku iz ove naše proklete zemlje. Digoše ga. On se preseli u ’nu dolinu. Od starije’ brvana i dasaka podiže mu selo nešto kolibice, jer nije ćio da se potuca po tuđije’ kuća’. Imo je samo jednu jedinu kravicu. To mu je bio sav mal. U jesen bi mu svaki živolazniji domaćin odnosio po jedan varićak žita i po šaku, dvije gra. On se selu od svoje strane oduživo kako je i koliko je mogo. Kazivo nam je kad je koji svetac; kad se smije, boga moleći, raditi, a kad ne smije. Na krsnim imen’ma čato je kršnjakom slavu, a na pirovije’ prikazivo darove… Bio je učevan i vamo razgovoran ko kakav kaluđer. A bio je i poslušan. Dok ko umre, odma po starog Miju da mrtvaca okupa i da kod njeg prešjedi dok se ne ukopa. Selo ga je volilo i štimalo. Samo pop i knez nijesu ga nikako mogli gledati. - Rišćanine, ne upleći se u moje stvari, jer će nas, ikone mi, svukud biti! Nekom neće valjati!… Ti znaš - Sveto pismo kaže: "Jedno stado i jedan pastir" - ljutio bi se pop na pokojnog Miju. - Ama narod pripituje, moja slatka dušo, pa ja nako znaš, kazujem… Šta ’š: drvo na drvo - čojek na čojeka. Tako je uvijek bilo. Ne mereš ni ti, ko velim, svađe prispjeti, pa ja ko mlim: sevap je da narodu prikažem kad je koji svetac, da ne griješi, jer je i nako dosta grijeha i kletve na našem zakonu… A meni moj mili i dobri narod pomaže, pa i ja njemu šta mogu i kako mogu… Pomogo bi’ mu, bog zna i moja napaćena duša, i drukčije, kad bi mogo i znao… - Ja ti kažem, rišćanine, ne upleći se u moje stvari, jer ćemo vanđelja mi i časne trapeze, izletiti pred vladiku, pa ćemo pitati kome je dodata sinđelija: meni ili tebi!… Knez se jope ljutio na Slatku Dušu kad bi mirio i odvraćo težake da ne idu sudu za svaku sitnicu. - Nemojte, djeco - govorio bi pokojni Mijo - za svašto odmah letiti sudu. Sud je sud!… Bolje, nasul’te se vođe, u selu, pred svojim ljudma, jer kome današnji sud sudi… Tuj su one molbenice, oni protokuri, tuj one zakrpe, tuj troškovi… Ne ide, djeco, pa et! Neko veli: ovo - ono… turski sud!… Mrijeti valja - nije ni za turskog zemana bilo prave, ama… Nemojte, moja rođena djeco! Nasul’te se vođe pred ljudma, pa se poljub’te ko braća… ko pravi Srbovi. Nema u ovoj zemlji prave. Naša je prava na Kosovu zakopana… Eto, Krsto, moja slatka dušo, nešto ti popušti, a nešto ćeš i ti, Markane, moja slatka dušo, popuštiti, pa će, s bogom, svakom biti pravo… Tako, djeco, bog vam svaku sreću dao!… - Mijo, ne upleći se u moju dužnost! Jesi li ti vođe gospodin prijestolnik ili sam ja?! - pito bi ga namrgođeno knez. - Ama, moja slatka dušo, ni sud ne voli da mu se za svašto tužaka… - Ja ti kažem, Mijo, ne miješaj se u moju službu, jer ovoga mi carskoga myra, biće svašta! - Ama, ko ja velim… - Nema tuj: - "Ama, ko ja velim!"… Man’ se ti ćorava posla; jer, ovog mi carskog mura i carske mi službe, staćemo barabar pred gospodina prijestolnika, te ćemo se poroškati, ka ko izvrci! Mijo bi samo slegno ramenije’, pa bi se uputio svojoj dolinici. Kad se preselio, rijetko je izlazio među ljude. Uvijek je bio nešto zamišljen i tužan. Često su ga zaticali ljudi a on sio više ognjišta pa plače. - Samo dok on ojača, dok uzmogne pješačiti, krenućemo mi se na daleki - daleki put - tako je uvijek Mijo govorio - ne mogu da gledam kako se onaj Švabo širi po mom dobru, kako ruši i obara moje voćare i moju šumu, koju su ove stare ruke gajile. Ču se da je Stolina majka umrla. Mijo oživi. * Preklani, biće baš uz ono devet babinije uka iza Mučenika, zabrazdi’ i ja. Do podne se zacrni čitava njiva. Pustismo volove iz lijesa, pa vako šjedosmo užinati, dok neoklen trnapi Mijo s malim Stojanom. Vidim: veso je nešto. - Evo, i ja, Dule, oživio. Stolina majka umrla, pa on došo svom đedu da potraži svoju starevinu. - Kud ste to naumili, akobogda? - pitam ja. - Pošli smo tražiti svoju pravu… svoje staro ognjište i zemlju. - E, moj Mijo, teško da ti to… - Ma, što teško?! - Na onog je, brate si moj slatki, sve prepisano. Tebe i tvog Stole nema kod ovog suda ni u kakvom tevteru. Onoj je Švaburini dodata i tapija i kmetovska prava. - Ja ne bendam ni njegove tapije ni kmetovske prave. Ovo je dijete odraslo. Ono je njegova starevina, a onaj nek ide oklen je i došo… Ja ću obići sva sudska vrata u ’voj zemlji. Ne bude li ništa - ja ću samom caru u Beč! Te je godine Mijo s malim Stojanom obišo sve sudove. Išo je čak i u Sarajevo pješice Zemljanoj vladi. Svađe je našao zatvorena vrata. U zimu, neđe pred Časne verige, vrati se s djetetom u selo. Đe si bio - niđe. Šta si radio - ništa! - Šta ćeš sad, Mijo? - pitaju ga ljudi. - U Beč, uprav u Beč!… Išo bi i na drugu stranu, ali se nema kud. - A trošak? - upita neko. - Ja mlim, ljudi, trebalo bi da se selo poreže pa da mu skuca štogođ troška? Sevap je! - rek’o ja. Ne dade pop, a knez zaprijeti da će svakog sudu javiti ko mu samo jednu paru dadne. - Braćo moja i djeco moja, nemojte s mene stradati - reče Mijo i suze mu udariše. Imam kravicu, uzeću je preda se, pa u čaršiju. Šjutradan iza toga sveza kravu i pođe s djetetom. Svi smo ga zaustavljali da ne ide, jer se spremala velika mećava, a valjalo mu je preko planine prijeći. - Nešto me, braćo moja, goni! Ne mogu čekati. Ne posluša i plati glavom i on i dijete. Pomela i’ je mećava kad su se vraćali iz čaršije, na ’voj planini. * - Nađoste li para pri njemu? - upitah ja Dulu. - Našli smo dvadeset i pet vorinti. Deset uze pop sebi za opijelo, a petnaest odnese knez sudu i sasu u carsku kasu. - A ko mu podiže biljeg? - Selo je podiglo biljeg svojoj Slatkoj Duši.